


我亲爱的太空人

by AprilforSpring



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>学院AU。五次Spock意识到自己被学院航空港的咖啡师所吸引，一次他决定采取行动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我亲爱的太空人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spaceman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819230) by [treksfromlastnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksfromlastnight/pseuds/treksfromlastnight). 



1.  
  
星舰学院的航空港拥挤而嘈杂；航站楼里熙熙攘攘的学员、军官和旅客涌向各自的目的地。  
  
Spock确认了自己精神屏障，小心翼翼地绕过人群，竭力避免被触碰或擦撞。他作为指挥官的最新任务要求他每周至少来回一次以便协助该项目，但是，航空港对他来说从不是一次愉快的体验。  
  
Pike舰长建议他可以在一家安静的咖啡店等候他的穿梭机，而不是航站楼内热闹的等候区域。他解释道，那家独特的咖啡店并没有吸引很多旅客的注意是因为其复古的主题，他们没有使用复制机，而是由咖啡师手工一点一滴地烹煮。  
  
Spock依照Pike的指示，来到了一家奇异却舒适的咖啡店门前。诱人的咖啡香气从敞开的大门处飘来，欢迎着他的到来。他走进店内，迅速地评估他周围的环境。店内只有几张桌子，其中一桌坐着两名人类。一名金发的咖啡师—— _James_ ，如他的名牌上所示——正在收银机边敲击着PADD。当他听到Spock走近的脚步声时，他抬起头，露出一个友好的笑容。  
  
“如果你要说我有一双迷人的眼睛，我就朝你的咖啡里吐口水。”他说道。  
  
Spock疑惑地眨眨眼——人类的玩笑一向不是他的强项。“抱歉请再说一遍？”  
  
“你完全想象不到我一天要听多少遍。”他继续说着，“我只是想要一个简单的 _hello_ ，而不是搭讪……”  
  
“Hello。”Spock面无表情地说道。  
  
那名咖啡师大笑起来，眼角弯在一起。“嗨。”他厚脸皮地回道。他放下他的PADD，倚靠着柜台。“今天过得怎么样，Spock指挥官？”  
  
Spock好奇地扬起一边的眉毛。“我并不知道你与我相识。”  
  
“并不尽然，但星舰里只有一名瓦肯人，而你出现在这里。简单的推理而已。”  
  
“我明白了。”Spock说道，“不管怎样，我感到心满意足，谢谢。”Spock快速扫了一眼桌上的PADD，发现他正在完成一项物理课程的作业。“你主修的是什么科系，这位学员？”（Cadet…？）  
  
“Kirk。”他回答，“我是指挥系的，还有， _Kirk学员_ 让我感觉自己在课上或者是惹了什么麻烦。在这里都叫名字，好吗？”  
  
“如你所愿，James。”  
  
“那么你想喝点什么，Spock？”  
  
Spock迅速地查看了菜单。“我对此处场所和这里提供的饮品并不熟悉。或许你可以推荐一些？”  
  
“当然。第一点，咖啡还是茶？”  
  
“茶。”  
  
“好的。什么品种？”  
  
“我并不认为你们有任何瓦肯茶类，是不是？”  
  
“是没有，但不用担心，我可以给你做一些类似的。只要告诉我瓦肯茶尝起来味道如何。”  
  
“瓦肯茶令人想起那颗星球本身。”Spock开口说道。  
  
“朴实。”Kirk试着说道，“温暖而干燥，但又有点辛辣。对吗？”  
  
“你是正确的。”Spock惊讶地说道。  
  
“我马上就为你准备好，行吗？随便坐，我一会端给你。”  
  
Spock选择了一个座位，将他的旅行袋放下。几分钟之后，Kirk完成了他的茶，来到Spock的桌子旁。  
  
“就是这个，一杯差不多瓦肯茶。独家泡制。”  
  
一个陶瓷的马克杯放置在他面前的桌上。杯子上画着星舰舰船的图案，一名人类男性身着制服摆着动作，上面还写着 _你可以成为我的太空人_ 。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Kirk随意地一屁股坐在他的对面。“那么，你是要去哪里？”  
  
Spock花了几秒钟从Kirk自顾自坐下的惊诧中恢复过来。“爱荷华河滨镇的船坞。”  
  
Kirk稍稍畏缩了一下。“去干什么？”  
  
“我被派往那里视察星舰企业号上科学实验室的建造进度。待她完工之后，我将作为其首席科学官。”  
  
“哇哦，太棒了。”Kirk说道，“我——我其实是在河滨镇长大的。”他等着那句不可避免的 _所以你是George Kirk的儿子_ ，但却没有听到，让他又惊又喜。  
  
“有趣。我对于前往又一座地球城市游览感到期待。”Spock说道，“我并没有机会游览太多地方。”  
  
Kirk哼笑一声。“别太兴奋了，河滨镇没什么好看的。你打算在那里呆多久？”  
  
“我每周都将前往视察，预计每次将会停留一至两天。”Spock伸手扶上他的杯子，轻轻吹了吹表面，然后喝了一小口。  
  
“你觉得怎么样？”Kirk问道。  
  
“我觉得它令人愉悦。我惊叹于你能够以有限的材料泡制出这杯茶。”  
  
“很好，我很高兴你能喜欢。”  
  
他们的对话在轻松的氛围下继续，直到Spock告诉Kirk他的穿梭机即将启程。Kirk送他走到咖啡店的门口，他们互相道别。  
  
“和你聊得很开心，Spock。”  
  
“彼此彼此。”  
  
“你瞧，你回来的时候应该再过来，我会为你再泡一杯茶。”Kirk提议道。  
  
“我乐意接受你的提议。”Spock附和道。  
  
“好极了，回头见！”  
  
  
2.  
  
“嘿！Spock！”Kirk欢迎道。他放下手中正要挂上柜台后的圣诞节装饰品，伸手去拿 _你可以成为我的太空人_ 马克杯。“你的旅程怎么样？”  
  
“它是可以接受的。我不太偏好河滨镇严酷的冬天，因此我乐于回到这里。”  
  
“老样子？”Kirk问道。  
  
Spock遵守了他的诺言，过去的五周内他一直拜访这家咖啡店，在他前往河滨镇以及归来时。每一次，Kirk都会和他坐在一起，两个人一直聊到Spock到时间离开。  
  
“麻烦了。”Spock回答，在位子上坐下。  
  
Kirk朝他挤挤眼，开始朝马克杯里注满热水。“快到圣诞节了。”  
  
“是的，地球节日。你会参与节日庆祝吗？”  
  
Kirk耸耸肩，小心地用勺子将适量的散装茶叶舀入滤茶器中。“也不是。对我们家而言，圣诞节并不是什么狂欢的节日。我妈一到节日总是心情低落——她总会在这些日子里想起我爸。所以我们就把节日当一般的日子来过。”他解释道，坦然自得地将家中的事情与Spock分享。“我猜圣诞节对你而言也不是什么特殊的日子，是吧？”  
  
“在我年幼的时候，我的母亲会参与一些风俗节日。”Spock开口，“自从搬至地球之后，我还未亲自观察过这些节日。然而，我母亲坚持为我寄送她称之为圣诞 _爱心礼包_ 的物品。”  
  
“那很好啊。”  
  
一阵惬意的沉静，Kirk完成了他的茶。他时不时地偷偷瞥向Spock，后者正耐心地等在桌边，双手交叠放在膝盖上。不像咖啡店其他的老顾客，Spock似乎很满意自己安静地坐在那里，而不是一刻不停地摆弄着自己的通讯器。  
  
他把茶端到Spock的面前，放置在桌面上。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Kirk点点头。用围裙擦了擦手，仍旧专心致志地盯着Spock。“你很孤单。”他观察着。  
  
“抱歉？”  
  
“你在这里的时候从没有联系过谁。你没有牵挂的人，也没有人来跟你道别。家里也没有人在等你，要不然你不会每次飞回来之后还跑到这里来跟我聊天。”  
  
Spock看了他一会儿，面无表情，过了一会他低头看向自己的茶，静静地开口说道，“我认识到，即使已在地球居住多年并且拥有部分人类血统，我仍旧感到与人类十分疏远，我很难亲近他们。我时常……羡慕我班级中的那些学员，交朋友对他们来说似乎是易如反掌的事情。”  
  
Kirk在他对面坐下。“我是你的朋友。”  
  
Spock看向他，惊喜却又带着一丝怀疑。  
  
“真的。你可以向我敞开心扉，我与你同在。”Kirk的眼里闪着真诚的光芒。  
  
“谢谢你，James。我……对你心存感激。”  
  
Kirk朝他露出灿烂的笑颜。“是啊，我也喜欢你。”  
  
  
3.   
  
“早安，太空人。”Kirk欢迎道。除了他的圣诞围裙之外，他还戴上了会发光的驯鹿角头饰。  
  
Spock看着那发光的驯鹿角，心中漫开一阵愉悦之情。“你是想成为挪威驯鹿的一员吗？”  
  
“承认吧，Spock。我绝对是最可爱的驯鹿。”  
  
“我必须收集其他驯鹿的资料才能给你一个公平的结论。”Spock说道。  
  
Kirk放声大笑。在这过去的一个月内，他越来越习惯Spock奇怪的科学幽默，并且觉得那非常的可爱。他正要伸手去取和其他马克杯一起放置在架子上的 _太空人_ 杯，而Spock制止了他。  
  
“如果没有太麻烦你的话，我能不能要求用外带杯装我的茶？我的穿梭机起飞时间为了避开山间正在形成的暴风雪而被提前了。”  
  
“当然可以。”他拿起一个白色的纸杯。  
  
Spock看着他来回走动，拿取泡茶所需的物品。他注意到Kirk通常充满生气的双眸下出现了黑眼圈。他了解到这是人类疲惫的一种表征。“你还好吗，James？”他关切地问道。  
  
“老实说，我很累。”Kirk回答道，“我现在就要开始为期末做准备了，我需要工作、上课和学习，所以睡得不够。”  
  
“你是学习能力极强的学生。我相信你在考试中会表现良好。然而，如果你需要我的协助，我能够、也很愿意帮助你。”  
  
“谢了，Spock。你最好了。”  
  
刷过Spock的信用点，Kirk递上了他的茶。“回头见，好吗？”  
  
Kirk对他露出的微笑如此温暖，人生第一次，Spock将 _美丽_ 这个词和人类联系起来。  
  
“是的。我将会在归来后见到你。”  
  
Spock拿上他的杯子离开了。他等待茶水凉却一些，所以直到他在排队登上穿梭机的时候才拿起杯子好好看了看。他看到杯子上画着一些星球和星舰，Kirk乱七八糟的涂鸦边上写着他的名字，旁边还有一句 _一路平安，希望早点见到你。记得多穿些！_  
  
喝完了他的茶之后，Spock发现自己并不想丢弃这个杯子，所以他小心翼翼地将它收进自己的旅行袋内保存起来。  
  
  
4.  
  
当Spock抵达咖啡店的时候，对于长长的等候点单队伍他并没有感到惊讶。一艘联邦星舰刚刚靠港准备维修，另一艘则是靠港放离岸假。航空港比平日更加拥挤，一些旅客显得有些烦躁不安。  
  
他站在队伍中匆匆看了一眼前方，看到Kirk工作的速度比平时更快，试图跟上增多的客流。等候的过程中，Spock查看了一下自己的通讯器，在脑中回想自己的日程，以及当他达到船坞之后必须立刻完成的几个任务。  
  
一个粗鲁的声音突然打断了他的思绪。“我要冰的，不是热的，你个白痴。”  
  
Spock抬起头，评估着队伍前方的情况，一名人类客人正瞪着Kirk。  
  
Kirk的脸刷得变红。“我很抱歉。”他飞快地抓过杯子，又因为自己的窘迫而把杯子打翻了，咖啡洒在了柜面上。  
  
“这下更好了，我要错过我的穿梭机了，就因为你他妈的毛手毛脚。”  
  
Spock目标明确地走向队伍前端，在他的脑袋反应之前他的身体已经行动起来。他一直对自己的自制和非对抗行为感到自豪，但是他发现那名人类对Kirk的行为是难以接受的。当自己靠近那名顾客时，他看到一脸尴尬的Kirk认出了他。  
  
“打扰一下。”他坚定地说道，“你对于这位工作人员的侮辱性评价是不适宜的。”  
  
“我不知道你自以为有多了不起， _外星人_ 。”他冷笑一声。“但我建议你滚远点，管好你自己的事情。这是我和这个臭小子之间的账。”  
  
“那么我建议你停止你的行为，因为你正在和一名星舰指挥官说话。”Spock继续说道，用自己最有威吓力的声音，“如果你继续骚扰他，我准备撤销你的职位。”  
  
那个人又嘀嘀咕咕地朝Kirk骂了几句，然后转身离开，在经过Spock时故意用力地撞了他一下。  
  
Kirk的领班，一个娇小的猎户座女孩，出现在柜台边。她安抚地拍了拍他的背，告诉他去休息几分钟由她来搞定这长长的队伍，一边清理了柜台上的咖啡渍。他从柜台后走出来，径直走向Spock。“你能陪我呆一会吗？”他问道，揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
  
“当然。”Spock说道，跟着他走出咖啡店，两个人在航站楼的一张长椅上坐下。  
  
“谢谢你刚刚帮我解围。”Kirk开口。  
  
“你不用道谢。他人以这样的口气对你说话使我不安。”Spock说道。他用余光观察着对方，看到Kirk擦掉眼角的几滴泪。“我很抱歉他导致了你的伤心。”  
  
“噢，我习惯了时不时碰到这种无礼的客人。只是我今天真的过得很糟糕。”  
  
“我能询问是什么使你难过吗？”  
  
Kirk吸了吸鼻子，小声地回答说，“他劈腿了。” (He cheated.)  
  
Spock试图去理解话语中的含义，推敲着究竟是谁在欺骗，又是在什么方面欺骗，这时他听到Kirk继续开口说道。  
  
“他——他说他有了别人。”他自嘲地说道，“一个他在课上认识的男人。说我总不在他身边，总是忙着学习或是工作。”  
  
Spock意识到Kirk在提及自己的私人生活。“我很抱歉。”  
  
Kirk点点头。“你有被人劈腿吗，Spock？”  
  
“没有。我从没有经历过一段浪漫的关系，因此这种情况是不适用于我的。”他解释道。  
  
“那很痛。那会让你质疑自己所有的事情，知道吗？像是，我是不是做错了什么？我是不是搞砸了？我到底做错了什么会让他不得不去找别人？”Kirk的声音慢慢崩溃。“为什么他有我还不够？”  
  
“虽然我在这件事情上缺乏经验，但是我肯定那不是你的错。一个如此漠视你的人配不上你的爱和关心。”  
  
Kirk朝他露出一个细小的微笑。“你真好，即使你只是想安慰我才这么说的。”  
  
“瓦肯人不说谎，James。”他柔声说道。  
  
Kirk向他挪了挪，把头靠在Spock的肩上。他小心翼翼地将手搭上Spock的上臂，叹息着。“谢谢你在这里陪我。”他说道，“这对我很重要。”  
  
Spock能感觉到Kirk的思想愉悦地慢慢钻进他的脑中，他没有试图屏蔽。Kirk撒播着感激和信任的情绪，但是他感受的痛苦和心碎也是如此明显。Spock感觉到在这些情绪之下还有什么，但是他还不知道该如何去定义。  
  
“不用谢。”他偏过头，脸庞拂过Kirk柔软的发丝，那种他无法定义的情感骤然间变得更加强烈。  
  
  
5.  
  
 _我在想，等学期结束了，我想和你去做些有趣的事情——比如一起吃个饭。也许在圣诞夜那天？有想法的话告诉我。我很高兴能马上见到你！_  
  
在返回旧金山的穿梭机上，Spock反复读着Kirk传来的简讯，即使他意识到了自己的行为是多么的不合逻辑。穿梭机着陆之后，他立刻拿起物品急急忙忙地赶往咖啡店。  
  
那名猎户座女孩正在擦桌子，他认出她是Kirk的领班。  
  
“嘿！”她招呼道，“又是你。想要喝点什么？”  
  
“James今晚在这里工作吗？”他问道。  
  
“是的，但他今天工时不长。他后面几天有好多场考试，所以我让他早点回去。实际上他刚刚还在的，你错过他了。”  
  
“谢谢。”Spock说道，“我将不再占用你的时间。”  
  
“没问题，甜心。还有谢谢你上星期阻止了那个混蛋让他难堪。”  
  
“是的。我不能允许James受到如此的对待。”  
  
猎户座女孩歪了歪脑袋，微笑着看向Spock。“那我完蛋了。”  
  
“抱歉你说什么？”  
  
“没什么。”她咧嘴笑开，“晚安，指挥官。”  
  
Spock向班车站走去，对猎户座女孩的行为有些疑惑不解。他更对自己没有如预期那样见到Kirk感到失望。  
  
他登上了前往研究生和教职工宿舍的班车，选择了靠窗的座位。班车加速，Spock欣赏着学院在夜晚灯光璀璨的景色，还加上了节日的装饰。他思考着是不是应该给Kirk回简讯，告知他自己的归来并且询问他们的晚餐计划。  
  
班车减速，停靠于一个班车点，一些乘客站起身准备下车。Spock向窗外看去，注意到人行道上一个熟悉的身影。  
  
Kirk正朝着学生宿舍迈步。他因为寒冷而颤抖，努力地用他那件有些破旧的、单薄的毛衣裹紧自己。双手围在嘴巴前面，用力呵气。  
  
Spock试图去理解为什么Kirk会在这样一个严寒的天气下选择徒步回家，但他立刻难受地意识到了答案。他知道很少有学员会选择课外兼职，因为星舰学院的课业非常繁重。这一点，再加上Kirk在这样的天气下没有一件像样的大衣，让Spock假定Kirk无法负担坐班车回家。  
  
他将手放在窗户上，好像在触碰Kirk，好像他这样能将对方从寒冷中拉到恒温的班车上。  
  
班车关上门，慢慢启动加速。Spock无奈地看着Kirk的身影越来越小。  
  
  
+1.  
  
当穿梭机达到巡航高度，Spock立刻从旅行袋中拿出他的PADD，打开开关。他打算在飞回旧金山的路程中完成他这次在河滨镇几项工作的报告。  
  
他打开桌板作为工作平台，一张小纸片掉落下来。他拿起折成正方形的纸片，打开它。圣诞节主题的信纸上手写了几句标准语。  
  
 _如果你在等待一个契机……那么就是现在。放手去做。会有不可思议的结局。_  
  
Spock思索着这几句话，将手中的纸条翻过来。他想起了Kirk，自己每一次见到对方时那毫无逻辑的兴奋，他们每一次互动时的安逸，他们之间蹦出思想火花的谈话。他关上了他的文字处理软件，打开了外网浏览器。  
  
在搜索栏内，他打上了 _对初学者的人类关系_ 。  
  
一到达航空港，Spock就前往咖啡店——但发现咖啡店已经到点歇业了。他又前往回家的班车点，却惊喜地发现Kirk正等在航站楼外。他正拿自己的信用点卡刷着出售班车票的机器，当机器发出错误地提示音时他一脸的挫败。他看上去冻坏了，还是穿着那件相同的毛衣。  
  
Spock想起自己在穿梭机上发现的纸条。他放下旅行袋，拿出另一件大衣和一条围巾，向外走去。Kirk还在试着自己的信用点卡，当机器再次拒绝他的时候，他一拳砸在了操作台上。  
  
“James。”他说。  
  
Kirk惊讶地飞速转头。“噢——嘿，Spock。”他不好意思地开口，“你怎么样？”  
  
Spock无言地将大衣披在Kirk的肩上，再用围巾围住他的脖子。  
  
“Spock，你在干——嗯哼！”  
  
Spock飞速地吻住Kirk的嘴唇，希望自己没有做错，他是按照自己在穿梭机上学习的人类求爱教学讲座中所教的那样做的。  
  
“终于。”Kirk笑着，他的呼吸在寒冷的夜晚里清晰可见，然后他的表情变得认真。“过来。”他柔声地说道。他双手捧着Spock的脸庞将他拉近，两人的双唇完美契合。他给了Spock一个动人心魄的吻，温柔而又分分毫毫地探索他的唇舌。当他终于不情不愿地离开时，他注意到Spock的耳尖和脸颊染上了绿晕。  
  
Kirk想这是他见过最可爱的一幕。  
  
他将大衣穿好，胳膊穿过袖子并系上纽扣。“非常感谢。”他说道，双臂圈住Spock的脖子。  
  
Spock试探地用手扶住Kirk的腰。“我不希望你在这样的天气下徒步回到住所。我坚持你和我一起搭乘班车前往教职工宿舍。从那里我可以安排交通工具送你回宿舍。”  
  
“要是我想跟你呆在一起呢？”  
  
“一名学员寄宿在一名指挥官的住所是不合适的。然而，我发现自己并没有如应该的那样反对这个提议。”  
  
“很好。”Kirk说道，“我真的很喜欢你，Spock。你聪明又有趣，还很性感。你完全无法想象，但是我的生活从你出现在咖啡店的那一秒起变得更美好。”  
  
Spock发觉自己的脸颊再次发烫——从没有人给他这样的赞扬。“我对你也有相同的感受。”  
  
Kirk拉起Spock的双手，让他们的十指互相摩挲。“所以呢。”他玩味地说道，倾身让两人的鼻尖相碰。“你会成为我的太空人吗？”  
  
Spock露出难得一见的微笑。“除非你让我赞美你赏心悦目的双眼。”  
  
Kirk大笑着，再次吻了吻他。“我们会是完美的一对。”  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
